


There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

by KatD



Series: Best Bros(w/ benefits) Forever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Scott goes along with them, Stiles has terrible ideas, Str8 Porn, bros being bros, with masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatD/pseuds/KatD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an interview and needs Scott to help him prepare. Stiles may have ulterior motives. Scott should know to expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

“Dude, you just need to watch and tell me if I'm doing something that looks weird.”

“Stiles,” Scott replied, his voice straining to remain calm, “you jerking off in front of me is so weird I think I might need therapy just from this conversation!”

Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I'm not asking you to get a boner for me or anything. I just need you to observe objectively and make sure that I'm looking hot and not like some perv who fiddles with himself in a public park before I go in for my interview Friday.”

So maybe it was Stiles' own fault that he had a “casting couch” appointment for a porn site, but Scott had a best friend obligation to help him out. Stiles figured there had to be some sliver of goodwill that he hadn't completely abused in their 2 months as college roommates.

“What you're doing is totally not an interview.”

“It totally is an interview because A) if I look hot, and not like a dork, they might want me back again which could lead to big bucks and B) they will be asking me questions.”

“Yeah, about your jerk-off habits.”

“Which are relevant considering the work I would theoretically be doing for the company in the future.”

“Some guy in a backwards baseball cap with a camera and a website is not a company.”

Okay, so Scott had a really good point. Dude had been skeezy as hell when he handed them each a card at a house party last weekend with a toothy smile saying he was always looking for new talent. They'd just been horsing around with each other on the sofa, tossing a throw pillow back and forth and somehow this guy takes that as an invitation to exploit some freshmen. Scott had tossed his card without giving it much more than a passing glance, but Stiles had put it in his pocket where it sat until curiosity got the better of him and he called. The guy said he remembered who Stiles was, but was vague enough on the details that it was pretty obvious he must give out his card to plenty of guys, and not all of them sober. Apparently the gay-for-pay recruitment strategy was to cast a wide and dubious net.

“Fair enough. But I still need to know if I'm doing it okay.”

“I'm pretty sure you know what you're doing because you've been jerking off since your hand could reach your dick.”

“That's not unlikely considering the documented evidence of _in utero_ masturbation, but also not the point.”

“Why are you even doing this? What is the point? Besides making me seriously consider putting in a request for a new roommate?” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You totally love me, Scott, don't try to deny it.”

“Okay, yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to watch you get off.”

“I just need you to let me know if I look hot.”

Scott choked a little.

“Not you specifically finding me hot, but, like is what I'm doing objectively more sexy than awkward looking. I need to know if I look like, you know, like I could be in porn,” Stiles continued as he fidgeted with a water bottle on his desk.

“If you tell me that you've never watched porn of guys jerking it I will not believe you,” Scott said and Stiles snorted in reply.

“You know I got past my dad's Internet firewalls in the 7th grade. I'm pretty sure I've seen every type of porn that exists. But I need a second opinion, I can't exactly monitor how I look while I'm you know—in the zone,” Stiles replied with a weird little head bob and Scott stifled a smile. Stiles mentally fist-pumped, because once Scott was back around to finding him amusing rather than traumatizing Stiles had usually won.

“Okay, fine. I'll watch, but we swear we're never talking about it again.”

“Are we talking the time you pissed in the bushes outside Allison's windows never talking about it again or humping my pillow during that sleepover never talking about it again?”

“Stiles! I told you I was having a dream!” Scott protested, but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Sure you were. That totally explains why you readjusted the pillow. Twice.” Scott flushed bright red.

“I'm not the one who watched!”

“Dude, I was thirteen. I got turned on by suggestive looking clouds. I refuse to be shamed for finding actual self-loving sex in my room hot,” Stiles replied while Scott groaned.

“We are so bad at not talking about stuff,” Scott commented but he adjusted the angle of his desk chair towards the craigslist loveseat they'd put under Stiles' lofted bed after just a couple of weeks in the dorm. Game nights hadn't been the same until they could playfully jostle with elbows and hips while they played Xbox.

“I promise you this won't have to be weird,” Stiles said as he eased himself down into the the loveseat and spread his thighs to accommodate his growing stiffy. It was like even the most tenuous go ahead was all the green light that Stiles dick needed to start warming up.

Scott frowned.

“Oh my god, Scott, if you don't stop scowling at me this isn't really gonna work!” Stiles blurted out but Scott relaxed and smiled.

“I thought you liked scowling?” Scott asked as Stiles pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“I thought we didn't talk about my embarrassing but totally understandable boner for your Alpha rival?” Stiles replied as he ran his long fingers up and down his belly.

“I told you we were bad at the not talking about stuff thing,” Scott replied with a grin. Stiles smirked back and unbuttoned his jeans before pressing his palm against his belly. It was odd, now that Scott was watching Stiles with the intent of, well, watching, it was like he just realized how long Stiles' fingers were. How big his hands. The realization made his jaw relax just a bit so his lips could part. It was easier to breath that way anyway.

Stiles politely looked at things that were not Scott, the doorway, posters on the wall, his own fingers, while he started absently twisting the hairs below his navel together. It was endearing, an absentminded self-comfort gesture.

The hand resting on Stiles' upper thigh tightened and his thumb and pointer finger extended to frame his zipper. He moved his other hand to the clearly visible length of his now upward pointing dick and rubbed the flat of his palm up and down a few times until his breath hissed. Long fingertips gently squeezed and rolled at the very top of the bulge in Stiles' jeans, massaging the head until Scott's nostrils flared at the spurt of precome hitting Stiles' cotton briefs.

Stiles must be really easily turned on, Scott thought, or maybe it was because someone was watching. Scott's face flushed and his heartbeat picked up.

Stiles unzipped his fly, starting quickly then finishing slowly like he thought slow was better, but mostly it just made him look flighty and unsure. Come to think of it, Scott though, his whole looking around the room thing made him look really skittish, like an animal about to bolt. It made the human side of Scott want to get up and walk circles around their tiny dorm to shake-off secondhand embarrassment.

It made the wolf part of him want to pounce.

“I think you've gotta relax, Stiles. You're like, seriously making me nervous,” Scott said. Stiles responded with a sigh of annoyance.

“I don't know how I get relaxed for this except maybe taking a couple of shots of Jack,” Stiles replied.

“Dude, you can not show up to a porn set drunk,” Scott said as he heard his own heartbeat kick up a notch in concern. “You already make terrible decisions while sober.”

“Chill Scott, I wasn't actually planning on it.” Stiles replied, “they don't let you sign contracts if you're under the influence. Or at least they're not suppose d to.” Stiles had put his hand inside his open jeans and was working himself with a little more intent now. It looked better when he wasn't so concerned about looking good.

“That looks better,” Scott provided helpfully. Stiles looked down at his hand, like he'd only been half aware what he was doing.

“What looks better?” he asked. Scott frowned, this was turning out to be a lot more interactive than he had hoped for.

“Like when you're just going for it because it feels good,” Scott replied. “Like you need—you know.”

Stiles grunted and moved his hand in steady beats over his briefs where his hand dove between the V of his open fly. He massaged at his dick with a rhythmic desperation like he needed it too bad to even get his underwear out of the way. With the way that Stiles' breath kept catching in his throat maybe that wasn't too far from the truth. Scott's mouth felt dry so he swallowed as he watched Stiles' hand speed up. When Scott glanced up he saw Stiles gaze flick away from him and suddenly the strange nerves were back. Scott frowned.

“Seriously dude, it's fine to look at me,” Scott said, “I mean, I'm watching you so you can watch me back.”

Stiles groaned and tossed his head from side to side and rubbed his chest with the hand not currently attached to his dick. “I didn't want to make it weird,” Stiles sighed while the smell of his arousal grew thicker in the air.

“Is that because you're liking this more than you think you should?” Scott asked. Stiles shot back a look of surprise and guilt, but Scott just kept talking. “Stiles, you know that I can smell and hear just how much you're into this, so unless you haven't jerked off in days, which I know isn't true, you wouldn't be so—you know.”

“I'm not into you, Scott,” Stiles replies, and it sounded at least 70% true.

“I wasn't saying you are.”

“Ok, yeah, thanks for that,” Stiles said with a sign and continued, “So in my mind I always sorta liked the idea of being watched, you know, but in practice I can say without a doubt that I am seriously, crazy into it.” Stiles licked his lips. “It's not even funny how fast I'm gonna blow.”

“Hey, no judgment here, man,” Scott reassured as the two of them slowly got more comfortable watching each other. Stiles was breathing deeply now, really too turned on to maintain stability. In his not so nice moments Scott would have called it panting, like a dog, but he's not really that mean.

“You could probably take off the pants, dude,” Scott said as he shifted in the chair. “You can't be feeling shy.”

“It's definitely not shyness holding me back,” Stiles replied. His head rolled back on the loveseat and he sucked a hiss of air in through his teeth and licked his lips again, his eyes blown wide. “I'm worried about how much I'm gonna like being watched once I'm naked.”

Scott giggled, “Are you saying that my eyes are gonna ruin you for anyone else?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“You're a jerk sometimes you know that,” Stiles shot back even as he squirmed out of his jeans and briefs. Scott frowned.

“Aren't you supposed to leave your underwear on for a while?” Scott asked, “you know, not give away the goods.”

“Dude I cannot believe that you just said that,” Stiles shot back. He licked his palm to add a bit of lubrication, but apparently Stiles leaked a lot, at least when he was being watched. Stiles spread the wetness around with a few slow caresses of his erection. Now that Scott got a good look he realized that Stiles' penis must grow quite a bit when erect because the dick before him was not the one he'd caught glimpses of in the locker room, this was a dick that could make other dicks feel bad. It was long and sort of strangely straight, but with some girth to it and a widely flared head that Stiles seemed pretty fixated on as he stroked.

Scott swallowed and licked his lips.

“Besides ,” Stiles continued, “I've seen enough of how these go. I've just got to take directions on when to take stuff off and what to do so I've just gotta go with the flow. I imagine they'll be pretty direct with a first timer.”

“So why am I watching you in the first place?” Scott demanded, suddenly suspecting that Stiles may have had ulterior motives. Of course, another little voice in his head was saying something smug about how he can make Stiles whimper and near come undone with just the weight of his gaze so Scott figured he couldn't really complain that much.

“I need you to watch me when I come,” Stiles replied and Scott heard his heartbeat skip and saw the rising flush on Stiles' cheeks. “I can't really monitor my actions once I get to a certain point, you know.”

Scott nodded in understanding, but Stiles was starting to slip into that headspace where nothing was as important as the build up. Muscle tension quivered across Stiles' body and Scott watched his hand movements finally resolve into steady pulls from base to tip with a twist over the top of the sensitive head that made Stiles' thighs shake.

The smell in the dorm was overwhelming to Scott. It was bitter and tangy and reminded him of wet dreams and weekend jerk-off marathons. The sounds weren't much better, either. Sighs and moans and catches of breath were all typical, but Scott could hear his heart beating almost scary fast, the air moving wetly in and out of Stiles' lungs, the soft slick of Stiles' palm up and down his cock sounded obscene to Scott's ears. Scott swore if he listened really hard he could hear the rush of blood in Stiles' veins, in his dick.

Every muscle in Stiles' body was shaking with tension, but his hand stayed steady, with almost tortuous intent. His eyes were pinched shut, but his mouth was open but held tight as he panted and his groans took on a pleading quality. Stiles licked in lips again and Scott felt his stomach clench hotly. It was a tick that Stiles indulged constantly and Scott was starting to worry about his future sanity.

“Oh god, oh god, oh—fuck!” Stiles cried out as his previously wordless moaning suddenly became more vocal. Stiles' cock grew even more rigid in his fist and the pace sped just a teasing fraction.

“You gonna come?” Scott asked, then immediately flushed. He couldn't figure out why he might be saying something like that. Stiles whimpered.

“Yeah, I'm gonna come,” Stiles replied with a strangely steady voice. “I need you to watch me when I come, Scott. Please.” Scott nodded, even if Stiles wasn't looking, it wasn't like Scott could really look away at this point.

When Stiles came it was a little like he exploded. All the tightness in his features vanished as his mouth went slack and his eyes opened with this soft faraway look. His legs straightened and parted as his hips twitched upwards into his hand. The first shot nearly got Stiles in the chin and the rest spilled across his stomach in white puddles. Scott thought it looked gross, but an appealing sort of gross.

Stiles kept fiddling with the head of his cock as he twitched in oversensitivity while he tried to catch his breath with rhythmic groans that kept coming though the retreating pleasure. It took a long minute before Stiles heart started to slow down and his breathing evened.

“Dude,” Scott said. As Stiles started to get some of his higher brain function back and he started to laugh a little.

“Dude,” Stiles replied with a laugh and a sigh. “So how'd I do?” he asked.

Scott shrugged. “It definitely looked porn-y enough to me,” he replied.

“Yeah, but was it a good sort of porn-y?” Stiles asked as he looked over at Scott for confirmation. It was then that he noticed the bulge in Scott's lap. He wasn't straining in his athletic shorts or anything, but it's not nothing. Stiles shot a questioning look across the room.

“This is totally a sympathy boner,” Scott reassured him. Stiles laughed, but it was good natured and not teasing at all.

“Yeah, okay man,” he replied. He grabbed his shirt to wipe his chest and stomach and tossed it into the hamper from across the room. Stiles looked back and Scott, the pair of them in matching goofy smiles at the ridiculousness of their relationship until Stiles got a questioning look.

“What?” Scott asked as he shifted a bit in his chair.

“It's—no, I mean I was just,” Stiles started then continued with more confidence, “I was wondering if I could—you know.” Stiles looked at Scott's lap and licked his lips. It was too quick to be deliberate, but the intention was clear and Scott's dick really wanted him to say sure thing and let Stiles get on his knees on their dorm carpet, but as awesome as a soft wet mouth would feel, it was still attached to his best friend and Scott liked to live his life without complications as often as possible for a werewolf in college.

“Nah, it's cool man,” Scott replied. “Best just to ignore sympathy boners.” Scott shrugged but kept eye contact so Stiles would know that he wasn't creeped out by the offer, but Stiles still looked a little sad before he smiled.

“Your loss, Scott,” Stiles said and stood up to pull his jeans back on. “You'll be regretting it in a few months when you're at a party trying to impress frat guys and you can't say you were sucked off by a porn star.”

“Whatever, dude,” Scott said. “Hey, you wanna split a pizza? I got a coupon.”

“Sounds better than Easy Mac,” Stiles replied as he pulled a mostly clean t-shirt from the bottom of his closet. “Just no Canadian bacon.”

“I don't get your thing against Canadian bacon?”

“We've been over this before! It's weird and pink and I don't trust anything that doesn't change color or texture when cooked!”

“You're so weird,” Scott replied.

“But what would you do without me?”

“Have a normal life?” Scott asked, but Stiles scoffed and Scott smiled. He watched as Stiles opened the window next to his desk and grabbed a Calculus textbook from the middle of the pile next to his computer.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Yeah Scott?"

“You're gonna nail your interview,” Scott said with a smile. Stiles smiled back, but ducked his head and tried to hide it. Scott thought that genuine pride was a good look on him.

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime.”


End file.
